This is a competitive renewal for the 21st to 25th years of an interdisciplinary postdoctoral program providing training in basic and clinical research in the pharmacology, physiology and neurobiology of drug abuse. This training program has a long and distinguished history. The Mount Sinai School of Medicine has always been a major and vibrant research center. We have recently undergone a dramatic growth in physical facilities and research programs. The training program has been revised to maintain its historical strengths and to take advantage of these new physical, educational, programmatic and intellectual resources of the school. The goals of our program are 1. Attract the finest young biomedical and clinical researchers to careers in drug abuse research. 2. Encourage faculty to pursue research relevant to drug abuse. 3. Train fellows in cutting-edge drug abuse research. 4. Facilitate the career development of trainees. To achieve these goals we have developed an extensive recruitment program, a rich training curriculum and a strong mentoring and tracking structure. We have endeavored to design a program that will train researchers who will provide significant advances in the basic understanding and treatment of this important social and medical problem. Towards that end, we have revised our steering committee and faculty so that they are now composed of both basic and clinical researchers and we have revised our program to provide both basic science and clinical training for both scientists and physicians. We offer either basic science or clinical research training for 6 postdoctoral trainees. In addition to the laboratory environment and mentor, the training program includes courses in Research in Drug Abuse and Responsible Conduct in Research, a Drug Abuse Colloquium/Journal Club, a Drug Abuse Visiting Scholar and Seminar program, an annual Training Program Retreat, mentoring by a secondary advisor and Trainee Advisory Committee, participation in courses and presentations at the medical school, and travel to national meetings. We have assembled a world-class, broad-based interdisciplinary training faculty. The institution provides a fertile environment for this training program as well as specific resources to enhance this important educational endeavor.